harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Chapter 6
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch Chapter 6 First Birthday of An Eleven Year Old As we walked through the long corridor with pictures, I slowed down. There was a picture of a very skinny white haired woman. “What are you looking at?!” She shrieked. “Oh, I was just- admiring your photo. I’m sorry.” I said in a sort of panicked tone. Her skeptical eyes looked my up and down. I’m sure she was sizing me up. My suspicions were proven correct when she commented on how skinny I was. She then told me to leave her alone, and she turned her back to me. I walked on down the hallway, and a balding man in a large bronze frame called to me. “Child! Don’t mind that old grump, she’s a Malfoy.” He smiled at me as I came up to his frame. “What’s your name dearie?” “Kathleen Mar- Riddle.” This was going to take some getting used to. “So your not a Malfoy.” He looked pleased. “I’m Bartholomew Black; Narcissa’s great-uncle. Are you visiting?” “Actually, I’m living with them. You see,” I went on to tell him all that I knew about what was going on. “I see,” was all he said. “Well, have fun at your party dearie, come see me sometime.” I said thank you, and waved good-bye to him. Dobby was waiting for me at the door at the end of the corridor. I could hear upbeat music coming from the other side of the doors. I wondered if I was just dreaming. I pinched my arm, just to make sure. Dobby gave me an odd look, then smiled. “Dobby thinks the miss looks very pretty. Dobby hopes the misses birthday is grand.” “Thank you Dobby.” And with that he opened to door for me. The once dark and chilling room was now bright, and teeming with people. There were floating candles, and ribbons of lavender everywhere. Flowers covered tables, and it smelled like a bakery. Everyone, except myself, was wearing a deep plum color. I stood out among the crowd. Narcissa, in a floor length plum dress found me standing in the doorway. “Happy Birthday, Kathleen.” Her smile lit up the whole room; she was very beautiful. “Thank you so much, you have no idea,” tears began swimming behind my eyes, “this really means the world to me.” I didn’t want her, or anyone else, to see me shed a tear or two, so I wrapped my arms around her waist. She seemed shocked, but wrapped her arms around my shoulders and patted my head. “Your welcome. Now come, you have to meet your guests.” She took my hand, and led me over to a passé of people that looked old, but important. As we came into their mist, they glanced down at me. “Minister, this is Kathleen.” Narcissa said to the man staring down at me. “Ah, yes, the birthday girl. Happy birthday Kathleen! “ With this he slightly pinched my cheek. The other men just nodded at me and mumbled “Happy Birthday”. Narcissa introduced me to several other people, including some of Draco’s friends. “Kathleen, you can stay here and chat with Draco and his friends if you like.” She looked at me and smiled. I looked over to the girl and two dark haired boys sitting with Draco by the snack table. “Sure,” I said. Time to make friends I guess. “Hi,” the girl shoved her hand towards me, “I’m Pansy. These two prats are Crabbe, and Goyle.” They waved their hands that were full of snacks from the table. I looked over at the table. I had never had candy, but I didn’t recognize any of the snacks my mom bought for Tori and Troy. “Here, try this one.” Crabbe held out a box to me. It had Chocolate Frog written on the box. I opened it, and sure enough, there sat a little chocolate frog. It hoped out of the box and into my hand. I looked back at Crabbe, and he said, “Now, eat it.” He shoved the frog in his hand in his mouth. I mocked him, without looking at the frog itself, and found that it was the best thing to ever pass through my lips. I smiled back at Crabbe, and looked down into my box. Albus stared back up at me. I picked up the little card, and he winked at me. “Who did you get?” Pansy asked. “Albus Dumbledore,” I said. “Is he famous?” I asked. “Yeah, he defeated a dark wizard. His story is on the back.” Pansy said looking at her own card. I turned the card over, and read: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  Currently Head master of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. “Dragon blood? Dragons are real?” I asked. Pansy looked up at me with a real witch grin and said slowly, “Yes, where have you been?” “Under a rock obviously.” Crabbe said. “A really big rock!” Goyle laughed. “Actually,” I said boldly, “I’ve been in Alaska. I just found out I’m a witch.” Pansy just smiled at me. I got up and explored the room and it’s tables. There was a food bar, and I sampled pretty much everything. I talked to a man that looked a lot like Lucius, and he told me vivid stories about his days capturing dragons. He said that he caught one for Gringotts once. He believes it to still be there, too. When I saw Severus, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I don’t know why I felt to compelled to feel close to this man, but I did. He wasn’t expecting it, even though he saw me running to him, and I saw him twitch for his wand. He was tense, so I let go fast. “Happy Birthday, Kathleen. How’s the party so far?” He asked, though he seemed uninterested. “Really nice. Though I could do without Draco’s friends attitudes.” He glanced over at the four kids in the corner. “I’m afraid,” he let out a short laugh, “that you will have to deal with their attitude in school as well.” He patted my shoulder and left me there. Soon, Narcissa found me again, and drug me over to the long table. It was full of presents. I’d never seen so many! Lucius picked me up and placed me on the table. I sat on my knees, and I stared at the tower of wrapped boxes. I smiled at the people who were watching me, and they smiled back. Some looked away. Dobby wobbled over to the table with a huge cake overwhelming his entire body. I felt terrible for him, but when he sat the cake down, he smile at me, and bowed out the crowd. Lucius took out his wand, and pointed it at the cake. “Incendio.” He said, and all the candles came to life. They sang, and the crowd of people sang along. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kathleen! Happy birthday to you!” Everyone clapped and they waited for me to react. When I realized my mistake, I closed my eyes, and thought really hard. When I felt my wish was sufficient enough. I opened my eyes, and blew out all my candles. The people clapped again, and the cake was taken away. A present slid towards me, and I looked from it to Lucius. “Open it, dear.” He said smiling at me. I looed down at the package, and I took the card and opened it first. Dear Kathleen, Here’s a friend, a companion, and a partner. Faithfully, and dutifully, he will deliver your biddings and return with a reply. Happy birthday, Kathleen. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. I opened the box, and there sat the cutest black owl I had ever seen. He lifted his green eyes up and looked at me. He hopped over to me, and I lowered my hand into the box. He leaped onto my hand, and everyone let out a faint, “aww” when I lifted my hand back out of the box. He climbed up my arm and rested on my shoulder. “What are you going to name him?” someone in the crowd yelled to me. “Knight.” I said. He acted very arrogant, and he was black as night, so Knight fit him. Many presents later, a black box flew to me. The tag said it was from Severus. No letter or anything; it disappointed me. I tore the wrapping, and found a beautiful set of vials. They had lace carvings, and beautiful labels that were blank. Also, I found a beautiful caldron. I found Severus in the crowd, and jumped down from my post at the table. I ran to him, this time he was expecting it, and I gave him a hug. “Thank you.” I said into his robes. “Your very welcome.” And he patted my head. After the presents were opened, the cake distributed, and the food divvied out, everyone filed out the doors. I hugged and thanked everyone for coming, and with last person gone; I finally glanced at the clock. It was three o’clock in the morning. I felt it, too. I was so tired. I went into the large, empty room and sat in a large chair. Knight flew to me, and landed on my arm. As I pet Knight’s black wings, I let my mind wander. I subconsciously fell deeper and deeper into the darkness called sleep, and the last thing I remember was being wrapped up in something warm, and being lifted high into the air. Kathleen L. Riddle 00:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts